


Dont ever change your flavour cause I love the taste

by clairina



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Nicsquared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairina/pseuds/clairina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets back home from his skiing holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont ever change your flavour cause I love the taste

After trying to find the ridiculously small keyhole of his bloody front door for at least five hours Nick finally managed to unlock the fucking thing and let himself in. He was greeted by a very sleepy and disinterested puppy looking up at him from her bed. She didn't even bother to get up and walk over to him. Seriously? He was gone for three days and she made him come _to her_ to get a proper greeting? Spoilt brat.   
Excitedly licking every part of him that was close to her she made up for her lack of reaction earlier and as Nick was crouching next to her bed he actually thought about staying there for a moment. Just cuddle into the blanket and finally close his fucking eyes after holding them open for actual thirty hours now. Thirty. That was nearly how old he was. He needed to stop staying up all weekend and getting white girl wasted. Especially when his alarm was going off in five hours already. Five hours to catch up on a weekend of sleep. Easy.   
Still petting Puppy who had already settled back into her sleeping position he actually felt his eyelids getting heavier while he watched the monotone movement of his hand. Okay. He needed his bed. Now. And eventhough his body protested he heaved to his feet and kicked off his boots before heading for the glorious destination. He couldnt remember the last time he had felt so tired. Knowing his friends they'd all shout _probably last weekend_ now, but they weren't here so he could pretend that he never ever stayed up that late and it was a total exception that he felt like this. He had also never done the radio while hungover. And he was still a virgin.   
Maybe that last one was going a little overboard. Especially looking at what he found when he finally entered his bedroom. Sleeping peacefully on his side of the bed Nicco was completely knocked out which practically forced Nick to take a moment to smile at him like the lovesick fool he had become. After bickering like a small child about whether or not Nick would wake him when he was back he had actually expected him to ignore Nick's order to sleep completely and wait for him with matches holding his eyes open. But seeing that he wasn't up Nick could take his time staring at him, right? He was just really nice to look at. Especially cuddled into Nick's bed. Waiting for him to come home. Although they had been dating for months now which meant that he had slept next to Nick about a thousand times this still felt crazy. Nick wasn't used to someone constantly being there. And more important - he wasn't used to _wanting_ someone to constantly be there. He was used to getting tired of people after the first two days and not spending the whole flight home being excited to see them again.   
After his last gloriously unsuccessful attempt at a relationship he had been convinced that he was uncapable of ever settling down with anyone in his life and he had accepted that. Until Nicco had waltzed into his life and slowly made him fall head over heels for him. And his head might have been fogged up with weariness but he felt unusually fond for 00.25am just looking at him which made it hard to concentrate on getting out of his clothes and on top of that manage to be quiet.   
He was already halfway under the covers and asleep still celebrating himself for not making a racket like he usually did when a scaringly Italian sounding voice next to him spoke up.  
"You're home."   
Nick had to concentrate on forcing the _you should be asleep_ mask onto his face when in reality his gut dropped just a little at the sound of that low sleepy mumble next to him. So lulling him back to sleep was his mission now. Challenge accepted.   
"I am. Didn't wanna wake you, sorry. Go back to sleep." He turned around and pressed a quick kiss to Nicco's forehead ignoring the voices in his mind telling him to snog his pretty face off.   
"You didn't. But it's good. I wanted to say hello anyway..." Nick already felt the mattress giving in to Nicco shifting his weight and inching closer to him which he needed to stop. Now. Because he could feel his five hours of sleep slowly dwindling down.   
"Hiya. Sleep tight." He planted another kiss on Nicco's cheek before quickly returning to a horizontal position and escaping the danger zone close to that stupidly pretty face with the ridiculously good bone structure. He earned an extended grumble for that followed by a soft kick to his shin.   
"Low blow. At least say a proper hi. Didn't you miss me at all?" Nick knew that way too sweet tone in his voice. He wasn't stupid. That was the voice that would eventually make him give in and kiss him to properly say hi and then he wouldn't be able to stop and from there things would just continue to get worse for him. Now he could definitely say goodbye to his five hours.   
"Know what you're doing. Sleep."   
"Not doing anything. Just hoping for one teeny tiny kiss."  
Another kick to Nick's shin and another bit shifted closer to him. To hide the smile that was slowly spreading on his face he pointedly turned onto his side and away from Nicco who had now completely closed the gap between them and was obnoxiously leaning against Nick's back. Seriously, he could almost feel that stupid six pack through his shirt. How was he supposed to stay sane and get now four and a half hours of sleep with a hot boyfriend pressing up against him? "Niiiiiick...Nicholas."  
"Don't-" That little brat exactly knew what his stupid Italian accent saying his full name did to him which made Nick do the worst job of hiding the smile in his voice when he tried to hiss at him.  
"One kiss." Obviously trying to kill him Nicco lightly brushed his neck with a kiss as his hand found Nick's hip. "That's." Another kiss lower down his neck. "All." His body now actually pressed against Nick's. "I." And his hand slowly sliding from his hip further down and to his front. "Wan-" Taking a deep breath to gather all the self control he didn't have Nick grabbed Nicco by the wrist before his hand could actually do any damage. Keeping a tight grip on it he carefully turned back onto his back with Nicco not moving one inch away from him and quickly pressed their lips together in what must have been the shortest and most shallow kiss ever shared between two people.  
"There you go." He muttered with as much fake annoyance as he could manage and was just about to turn around again and finally lay this discussion to rest but of course Nicco had other plans.  
"Nichol-"  
"Shut up." And fucking hell. Nick was the most undisciplined person to ever set foot on this planet so he did what he could do best - give in to his cravings. And right now he craved catching up on four days he hadn't seen or touched or felt Nicco and suddenly all his weariness was gone and replaced with the desire to touch every single inch of the bed warm skin that was pressed against him.


End file.
